


【DMC乙女】When Sin claps his broad wings【真魔人但丁×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: ※（失去理智的）真魔人但丁×你（♀），第二人称※这应该算异种奸了（。※ 人不应该但是我写了。是角色香水给我的勇气（责任转嫁）
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, devil trigger - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【DMC乙女】When Sin claps his broad wings【真魔人但丁×你】

你本该发现的，那一晚来到你卧室的但丁状态与平日不同。  
最初你以为但丁只是喝醉了，然而当他吻上来时除了酒精的味道之外你还闻到了一股奇特的香味，是带着些许刺激性的甜香，你本想开口询问，可绵长热烈的吻和在口中贪婪肆虐的舌头并没有给你机会。但丁似乎有些心急，不等这个吻结束便轻车熟路地将手探进了你的睡衣，带着薄茧的手掌摩擦过皮肤，留下比平日稍高的体温，动作也是直奔主题，没有了往常带点玩闹意味的小动作。  
以往但丁也有过因心情不好而话少的日子，每到这种时候他总会来找你把你抱在怀里，像是大型犬一样将头埋在你肩上，从你的体温和气味里寻求安心。虽说最终留宿的结果往往也是大同小异，可这次他几乎是从开始就毫无保留地向你暴露出了自己的欲望。这差别随小却还是让你感到担心，于是你努力从他缠绵执着的动作里抽身，用双手捧住了他的脸。  
“你怎么了，但丁？”  
你所熟知的那双蓝眼睛像是蒙着水汽一般隐去了平日的敏锐，在极近的距离下香味却更显鲜明，像是混杂了丁香和多重香草一般的浓厚的香气执拗地将你包裹在其中，几乎使你感觉自己的思维也开始变得厚重。  
是香水吗？你无法确定，也没有过多地留意，只甩了甩头想要将思维集中在最主要的事情上。事后想来，就算当时你留意了事情也并不会有多大转机，毕竟普通人类不可能有能与恶魔抗衡的力量。  
所以最终察觉到异状时，你也只能眼睁睁地看着覆满但丁身体的鳞片将情人转化为令你熟悉又陌生的形态，你见过这形态，这本该是只出现在敌人面前的形态。就如尼禄初次目击时所说的，一只完全的恶魔。  
“但丁……？”  
这一声没能唤回但丁的理性，反倒使恶魔开始了动作，坚硬有力的爪扯下你身上的衣物，又以不容抗拒地力度将你翻过身紧紧摁在床上，鳞片的触感抵在柔软皮肤上，传来令人惊异的热度。你挣扎着想要支撑起身体，下一秒却又被压回了原位，只能维持着趴伏的姿势任但丁将下巴靠在你的肩头，耳边传来的不似人类的低吼又使你本能地打了个寒颤。  
但丁用覆满鳞片的胳膊搂住了你的腰腹，使你不得不抬起腰，尖利的前爪探到胸前捏住柔软的乳肉，力道却不像平时那般恰到好处，几次几乎要使人惊叫出声，粗糙的鳞片和掌中的脉络擦过皮肤，蹭过挺立的乳尖，不同于人类皮肤或粘膜的刺激陌生而危险，却也使混杂着恐惧的兴奋在体内扩散开来。  
明明你的理性已经拉响警报提醒自己正面临着一不留神就可能丧命的异常状况，身体却又兀自兴奋起来，不合理地将恶魔的一举一动转化为刺激感官的高昂。或许这是极端状况下的应激反应，又或许是恐惧超出阈值后的自我保护，不管怎样，你都只能期望这不合时宜的兴奋能成为减少痛苦的助力。  
失去理性的但丁不会手下留情，再加上尖利的爪子本身就不适合用来拥抱情人，被他抱在怀中的你稍不注意就会被弄得伤痕累累，只好尽可能地放松身体顺从但丁的动作，却仍不免被他膝上的尖刺划伤大腿，你将脸埋进床单，想要把将欲出口的呜咽扼杀在喉咙里，不仅没能成功，流露出的声音还引得但丁从背后把你搂得更紧。  
恶魔状态下但丁的体温比人类要高出不少，贴在背后使你有种像要被灼伤的错觉，你摇了摇头想要清醒头脑，却被大而粗糙的爪按上了咽喉，掌心处细密排列的鳞片紧贴着你的脖颈，脆弱而致命的部位被控制住的惊慌使你反射性地伸手去抓，不仅没有让爪子移开半分，还换得肩上被咬了一口，你只好抽泣着缩回手不再去刺激身后的恶魔。任他用炽热的舌头舔过齿痕上渗出的血，湿滑舌面的黏腻感与高热麻痹了感官，伤口处传来的热度远超过了牙齿刺破皮肤的痛觉。  
虽然动作粗暴蛮横，但所幸尚还在你能忍受的范围内，你不知道是什么原因造成了今晚但丁的异状，唯一知道的是这形态没法维持太久，而你需要做的就是撑到那时候。于是你压抑着哭泣和呻吟忍耐着，在身后的恶魔用舌头侵犯你的口腔时是如此，被尖利的爪探向小腹时仍是如此，直到你感觉有什么东西抵上了自己的股沟。  
稍微思考一下就能猜出那是但丁的性器，可恶魔状态下那陌生的尺寸和热度令你反射性地向前耸身，在理性做出反应前本能已经做出了警告——那不是你能接受的大小。可身后的恶魔并不给你逃跑的机会，封住你动作的前爪再多用点力就足以折断你的手臂，你无法反抗，只能颤抖着身体任由恶魔状态的但丁将性器抵在自己的入口处。  
“啊、别、但丁——”  
接着便是惊叫，因为恶魔不会听进你的求饶，粗大的性器已经分开入口将前端捅入了狭窄的甬道，些微的前戏不足以使身体放松到能毫无负担地接受这一切，一直被认为是不合时宜的兴奋此刻却派上了用场，被兴奋唤醒的身体本能地做出了回应，多少分泌出爱液润湿了狭长的甬道，不至于使这个过程过于痛苦。  
但下腹部传来的异物感仍是难耐的，超出规格的性器毫无怜悯地长驱直入，被填满的甬道还没能适应被如此突然地入侵，即便被顶到了最深处也无法完全容纳粗长的肉棒，身后的恶魔似乎不满于此，继续挺腰试图补上那仍差一点的距离。已经达到容纳极限的身体开始本能地挣扎，肉壁却又在模糊意识的驱动下努力吸攀着在柱体表面，在努力迎入入侵者的同时也为了减轻负担而不断分泌着粘液。  
人的适应能力有时真令人匪夷所思，快乐与痛苦，爱抚与折磨，本应是对立的各种事物在极端状况下糅合在了一起，使你本就昏昏沉沉的头脑进一步陷入混沌。但丁抽腰的动作却又捞起了你正沉向黑暗的意识，恍惚间甚至使你有种内脏都被搅动的错觉，口中因而零落出的断断续续的呻吟似乎又刺激了但丁，你只感觉视界突然变得昏暗，肩上传来襞褶横部的硬皮质触感，混乱不堪的思维花了好一会儿才意识到那是他的翅膀。  
但丁的翼爪扎破床单牢牢地勾住床垫，翅膀像是茧一样包覆着被他牢牢压在身下的你，比起保护倒更像是在确保盯上的猎物不会逃跑。事实上就算他不这么做，恶魔与人类女性之间压倒性的体格和力量差也早已让你完全放弃了抵抗。你伏在但丁身下，手指深深地陷进床单，除了接受这超出你承受能力的行为外并无他法，已经像是被猎食者捕捉到的猎物一般——不是为了逃跑，而是为了死得不那么痛苦而展现出完全的服从。  
肉棒在下体的进出冲撞毫无章法，似乎全凭恶魔的本能，大多时候退出一半便会再度深入，偶尔也会整根抽出后再从头重复侵入的过程，但丁挺腰时你穴口的柔肉会跟着稍稍陷进去，你能感觉到体内的皱褶在一瞬都被撑开到了极限，当他抽腰时又会因为激烈的动作而翻出少许，不多几次就已经开始充血红肿，紧紧包裹着但丁被爱液沾湿的性器，在空气的凉意和毫不留情的进攻下颤抖着。  
在这种危机时刻羞耻和矜持早已被抛在脑后，身体传来的陌生快感使你发抖到支撑不住自己的身体，只得上半身趴伏在床上，下半身又被但丁抬起，你们二人，或者说一人一魔的姿势几乎像是在交尾，在体格差的影响下也像是恶魔在摆弄他的大号玩具。本该因难以承受的行为痛苦扭曲的身体此刻却因陌生的快感震颤不已，那快感不光来自蹭在床单上不时被挤压摩擦的乳尖，还有不少来自下体被撑开到极限的肉壁。  
出于自保的本能，你尽可能小幅度地将手伸向自己的小腹，再向更深的下方探去，指肚擦过被分开的长圆形肉瓣之间充血肿胀的小凸起，带来的刺激使你不自觉地挺直了背，口中流露的呻吟却像是在期待更多，当你颤抖着再伸手去抚弄那敏感的核心时，席卷全身的快感几乎使你的身体开始痉挛。被开发到如此地步的身体几乎使你感到可怕，却也在事实上大幅度缓和了身体可能受到的伤害。恐惧催生出的情欲极富攻击性，一点一处的刺激用不了几秒便会随着神经传遍全身。  
律动着收紧的内壁刺激着埋在体内的性器，但丁低声咆哮着，多少带着几分熟悉的音色，内容却一如野兽般无法辨别，随着咆哮声的结束，身后的恶魔猛地加快了抽送的速度，力道几乎使你整个人陷进床单，内壁在短时间内不断受到刮擦的快感促成了你口中不成声的哀鸣，几乎要失去意识的你根本无力也无心去抵抗性器在体内的冲撞，只能任由溢出唇角的唾液弄湿下巴和床单，直到但丁低吼着将身体整个压了上来，胀大的性器在你体内猛地释放出温凉粘稠的精液，狭窄的甬道无法容纳过量的体液，性器一抽离白浊便顺着还在翕动的秘裂弄脏了床单。  
你痉挛着身体蜷缩在原地，意识像是在海中沉浮一般暧昧不明，只能隐约感觉到自己地身体被翻了过来，接着，刚刚在你体内释放出欲望的侵略者再次将性器抵在了无法完全闭合的穴口。  
还不是结束。  
包裹住下腹部的坚硬鳞片现在退向了两边，露出尺寸可怖的性器，你甚至都来不及反应，但丁就已将性器再度埋入你的体内，虽说已经容纳过一回，过度的冲击和超乎寻常的尺寸依旧使你不受控制地弓起了身体。眼泪也像是终于等到了出场机会般自睁大的眼眶边缘溢出，你摇着头想喊但丁的名字，口中却只能流露出嘶哑走调的音节。  
“但——但、丁……”  
这个姿势下你能看到自己的小腹正被超出规格的性器顶到微微隆起，但丁腰腹部紧实的磷甲随着他的动作不时擦过你的大腿和臀肉，不多时便在皮肤上留下了大片的红痕。你的右脚被但丁抓住拉向身后，脚趾因进乎折磨的快感而紧绷着，留在空中的左脚无力地甩动着，不时会踢到他泛着红色纹路的翅膀。  
每当他进行动作你都能看到，同时感觉到充溢在体内的精液或是被挤压得飞溅出体外或是被推得更里，不管哪种都在残存的理性下被转化为羞耻感，接着进一步蚕食着你所剩无多的理智。你已经再没有力气去做出任何动作，光是啜泣着发出呻吟都使你疲惫不堪，试图呼唤但丁的声音也在一次次挺腰的冲撞下被搅碎。  
最终，在身心双方都受到超出规格的冲击下，你只能放手任意识坠入黑暗。

再度恢复意识时已是白天，窗帘却依旧拉着，正午的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透入室内，你一时间没能反应过来，直到熟悉的面孔一脸焦急地出现在你的视界中。  
“你——你感觉怎么样？”问出口的一瞬间但丁像是意识到自己问了个答案再明显不过的问题，“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“全身，酸痛。”  
而且主要集中在腰腹以下的部位。  
说实话至少还有机会醒过来这点已经让你感觉不算太遭。  
后面这两句你没说出口，单纯是看他现在垂头丧气的样子十足像是做了错事的大型犬，你就大概能猜测出当他恢复理智后第一眼看到身上散布着淤青和伤痕的你时是一副怎样的表情了。  
“我去请医生。”  
“等等，”你叫住了已经起身的但丁，“我还很累。”  
“你先睡着，我去就好。”  
你摇摇头，没有放开他的衣角。  
“陪我睡一会儿。”  
“……”  
你从但丁的表情就能读出隐藏在这沉默背后的台词是“你认真的吗”，于是你不等他问出口便给出了自己的回答。  
“我认真的。”  
“……好吧，都听你的。”  
说出这句话时但丁那神情复杂得相当耐人寻味，他脱掉外套和靴子躺在了你身边，任你把手搭在他身上，却不伸手去碰你，你知道他是怕你会弄疼你，便主动拉过他的手搭在自己肩上。这举动引得他苦笑一声，最后还是凑过来小心翼翼地搂住了你。  
你本想再多看两眼他那五味杂陈的表情，但你实在是太累了，不管是事情的起因还是但丁的歉意和悔恨都无法驱散睡眠的诱惑，等到明天你大概会有精力听他慢慢解释，谁知道呢，也许到时候他的表情会更有意思也说不定。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 那个香味理解成媚药或是发情导致的都可以，总之我是试着在描述但丁角色香水的那个味道。  
> 说实话但丁恢复理智后第一眼看到恋人被搞到菠萝菠萝哒还不知道活没活然后慌得不行，第一反应是喊名字的同时下意识地伸手去试呼吸和心跳——是这样的展开的话就好了呢（？）


End file.
